The support brackets for rear view mirrors on trucks are designed to swing back on impact or to reduce the overall vehicle width when parking in narrow spaces or going through car washes, etc. It is desireable to have the in-use position detented so the mirror can be moved back to its original position without requiring readjustment. The present designs have a tendency to scratch painted parts which then rust. They also tend to slip when used with stainless steel.
This invention is directed to provision of a preset construction which overcomes the problems of the art and provides a superior preset function. The design not only detents the bracket at its normal position but also at positions to which it can be moved (by impact or manually). Thus, the bracket can be held in a folded detented position.